Ganseki Chikara
Ganseki Chikara is a and the Captain of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13. Appearance Ganseki appears as an incredibly tall and muscular dark skinned man in his mid 40's, he is bald and strangely has completely black eyes. His facial features are very sharp, having a square jaw, defined cheekbones, a long nose and a natural scowl. Ganseki wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō along with a Captain's Haori, he also wears sandals as opposed to the more typical Tabi most other Shinigami wear. Personality Ganseki is a stern, but reasonable and down to earth individual, he often takes it upon himself to consult and help his subordinates or peers by talking to them and giving them some assurance, moreover, Ganseki is rather optimistic, and isn't one to look at a situation in a negative light before assessing the positive aspects beforehand, however, he does acknowledge when a bad moment has arisen, and will often try with all his might to correct it. Ganseki is very prideful, and will often speak out of his pride towards his duties and his beliefs, and will also try to encourage others to be proud of them too, because of this, Ganseki can become quite angry at anyone who tries to dirty anything he or anyone else holds pride in. In battle, Ganseki typically becomes silent and fully focuses on the fight at hand, not letting up for a moment unless he is forced to, however, despite his rigid seriousness in battle, he isn't overly reckless, and is able to restrain himself somewhat when it comes to attacking the opponent. In a team Ganseki is able to work fairly well but is hampered somewhat by his silent nature in the heat of battle. Powers and Abilities : Ganseki has a great amount of skill with Zanjutsu, and is able to effectively fight opponents with just his swordsmanship skills alone. His preferred method of fighting with Zanjustu is with simple, but incredibly powerful slashing that come in from various angles, making him a force to be reckoned with. : Ganseki is a masterful practitioner in the art of Hakuda, and as such he often uses it as his main form of combat, often using his prowess to surprise opponents while fighting. His main fighting style employs the use of slower, but much more powerful blows that are intended to severely damage the opponent with one hit, however, while not his forte Ganseki is able to use more speedy maneuvers to deal with any opponents who are quicker than him. *'Tesshō': An open palm strike which can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head with a single strike. Ganseki is able to use this technique to devastating effecting, being able to effortlessly kill weak spiritual beings with it and being able to severely damage stronger spiritual beings with the technique. : Ganseki has a fair amount of knowledge in the art of Kidō, he is able to easily use low level Kidō spells in battle without incantations and mid level Kidō spells with incantations, using them mainly to make an opening in the opponent's defence. Enhanced Strength: As evidenced by his large build and his mastery over the art of Hakuda, Ganseki has a truly incredibly amount of physical strength, being able to effortlessly punch through solid objects and overwhelm many opponents with just his strength alone. Ganseki is able to use Shunpo effectively in battle in order to dodge, surprise opponents and to close the distance between him and his opponents, however, he is not as good in the art as many of his peers. : Ganseki has a rather great amount of Spiritual Power at his disposal, he is able to exert his Reiatsu to such a degree to where as weak opponents could collapse at the mere presence of it. His Reiatsu is yellow in colour. Zanpakutō At this point in time, Ganseki's Zanpakutō has not been seen. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Stats Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer Arc *''One-Man Invasion'' *''The Final Mile'' Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:7th Division Category:Captain Category:Character